


Legend of two brothers

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say two brothers saved the World more than once. Maybe it’s just a story, but I like to belive it’s true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of two brothers

There is a story of two brothers; a legend that no one believes it’s true. Decades ago there were two boys, Dean and Sam Winchester. They say they rode in a 1967 Impala, listening to old songs that no one knows the words to anymore. They say the car was destroyed when they died so there’s really no proof they ever really existed.

Everybody knows the story how Sam jumped into the pit to save the world and how Dean ended up in Purgatory when he killed Dick. But only a handful of people know how they died. It wasn’t a ghost, or a trickster that killed them. It was some truck that was at the wrong place at the wrong time. We all know Dean liked to drive really fast and one day when he was tired from the job, he just wasn’t paying attention on the road. They died on impact.

At the time no one knew who they were so they tagged them in the morgue as John Does. But then something weird happened. The bodies just simply disappeared. They say Castiel took them and burned their bodies. No one can explain why he didn’t bring them back, but most people say he just let them rest, that they are in Heaven now.

No one knows if any of this is true... maybe it’s just a story, made up by some employee in the morgue after the bodies disappeared. But some people, hunters, angels and demons know this story is true. They remember two heroes who saved the World more than once. Demons are glad they are dead, angels remember the two boys who reminded them what their true mission is and hunters remember the two heroes that did more than any of them ever did to protect the innocent people.

The legend says that if Lucifer ever rises again or anything threatens the humankind again the angels will bring them back and they will save us once more. Maybe it is just a story... but I like to believe it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for any emotional trauma that I may caused but lately I like to torture myself by whriting sad fanfics


End file.
